Paraiso De Luces y Sombras
by LC Projects
Summary: Un mundo con diferentes reinos gobernado por los shamanes. Una amenaza y una maldición latente. El caos se está desatando y un grupo de jovenes debe encontrar "el alma que vaga entre ambos mundos" para saber detenerlo. ((No se me ocurrió nada mejor para poner XD))
1. El inicio de la aventura

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mucho tiempo, la humanidad se gobernaba a si misma con gran crueldad. La corrupción era moneda diaria, causando la gran ira de muchos hacia sus regentes. Aquel reino de traidora inhumanidad, consumía a las personas, matándolas entre sí, y los reyes solo lo veían como un juego sádico. Sin embargo, llegaron a ese lugar, los dos salvadores que terminarían con aquel reino de maldad. De nombres Rago y Keito, acabaron con la corrupción usando su magia espiritual.

Los humanos llegaron a considerarlos estrellas caídas del propio cielo. Y aquel reino de inhumanidad, pasó a ser un sitio de gran prosperidad, y con la esperanza de la paz. Ese nuevo reino pasó a llamarse "El reino de los Grandes Espíritus" volviéndose el más poderoso de todo el lugar. Lentamente, se fue creando esencias a partir de los pensamientos y energía de los pueblerinos y demás espíritus, llamando así a los creadores de todo lo existente, Los Grandes Espíritus. Esa era la intención de las estrellas sagradas. Sabían que, trayendo al mundo terrenal a los Grandes Espíritus, se lograría vivir en paz y armonía por la eternidad. Los humanos vivieron con tranquilidad, lejos de la nube de la corrupción y bajo la luz radiante de las estrellas sagradas, Rago y Keito. Sin embargo, aún vivían los humanos que habían estado consumiendo el reino con maldad, residiendo en una lejana isla perdida en el océano, Asura. Y allí esperan, con una paciencia maliciosa, el momento justo de atacar, y sumir al reino en una nueva oscuridad.

Pero los tiempos transcurrían, y aquellas estrellas guardianas les tocaron la hora de partir. Tras su muerte, los hijos de Rago y Keito, los cuales no se sabían con exactitud el número, tuvieron una discusión terrible. Debido a esto, los Grandes Espíritus se separaron del mundo terrenal, llevándose consigo las construcciones y edificaciones del reino que llevaba su nombre, haciéndolo desaparecer. Los humanos y descendientes de las estrellas, se habían quedado sin nada, así que se dividieron para formar los nuevos reinos e imperios. Así el continente se pobló de diferentes reinos e imperios, pero que descendían de un mismo lugar. Los descendientes de las estrellas guardianas se hicieron llamar, Shamanes, solo para demostrar la sangre divina que los separaba de los humanos. Los shamanes eran los gobernantes de los distintos reinos e imperios, que, luego de siglos, conviven a duras penas entre sí.

Esta Historia va a contar, las luchas de aquel Paraíso de Luces y Sombras.

Un sirviente caminaba con prisa por los largos pasillos de un castillo imperial estilo japonés. Tendría alrededor de 34 años. De kimono blanco, alto, un poco de barba, al parecer musculoso y con un extraño copete azabache al estilo Elvis Presley. Se arrodilló frente a la mampara del cuarto de la emperatriz. La joven regente de aquel imperio observó al hombre por detrás de la mampara, dándole el permiso para que hable.

—Adelante, Ryu –dijo la mujer.

—Anna-sama… - a Ryu le tembló un poco la voz, tal vez por nervios, pero continuó hablando–lamento informarle que el joven maestro…

—Se fue ¿verdad? –le interrumpió, a lo que el copudo asintió nervioso.

—S…si, lo lamento, Anna-sama.

La joven mujer estaba sentada del otro lado de la mampara, así que se puso de pie para levantar la división entre los dos y ver a la cara al pobre hombre. Llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con detalles de hojas de higanbana doradas pintadas, digno de una emperatriz. Su largo cabello, ondulado y de una tonalidad dorado pálido, caía por su espalda, superando la cintura. Sus ojos ámbar reflejaban una seriedad elegante pero a la vez aterradora. Además estaba adornada con joyas de la mejor calidad. Por su apariencia no tendría más de 29 años.

—Déjame adivinar, su caballo Naka y su armadura no está ¿Cierto? –dijo la rubia en un tono serio.

—Así es –respondió el azabache.

—Y sus samuráis tampoco están ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—Este chico, un día me sacará canas verdes.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

—Es más que obvio, tráiganlo de vuelta hasta aquí.

—Como ordene –nuevamente, Ryu se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

—Hana… -comenzó a decir la rubia –No me causes más problemas.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque que rodeaba el poblado de Funbari, se oía la corrida de varios caballos. La mayoría de ellos, eran corceles negros que portaban armaduras grises oscuras o negras. Eran dirigidos por un corcel más grande que los demás. Era un palomino, es decir tenía pelaje dorado con las patas y la crin blancas. Sus orbes negros brillantes daban el toque final a tan majestuoso animal que portaba una armadura que le daba una apariencia demoníaca. Pero claro, tan increíble animal era montado por un samurái de su talla, metafóricamente. Por su estatura era alguien joven, pero la armadura de samurái de color magenta oscuro y el kabuto es decir la máscara de demonio le daban un aspecto aterrador. El kabuto tenía cuernos que apuntaban hacia abajo a los lados de su cuello, círculos por arriba de la frente que parecen los ojos de un demonio, de una tonalidad más clara que la armadura, dos cuernos sobre la cabeza y dos pequeños colmillos que nacían de la mandíbula inferior. Parecía que un demonio era el que protegía al portador, ya que en la abertura que sería la boca había una máscara humana de color violeta oscuro, pero con una amplia sonrisa macabra que mostraba filosos colmillos en vez de dientes humanos. La armadura parecía estar hecha de un metal muy resistente y le daba un aspecto temible. Aquel que lo viese en la noche, pensaría que se trataba de un shinigami que venía a llevarse su alma.

Aquel samurái se detuvo sobre un pequeño monte en medio del bosque, deteniendo también a todos los demás samuráis que lo acompañaban, algunos de mayor edad por su estatura. Uno de ellos cabalgó hasta el líder del grupo. Llevaba una armadura de color rojo y por su kabuto parecía un oni.

—¡Hana-sama! —dijo el samurái carmesí —La banda de Ichihara Ryuji está escondiéndose por aquí.

—¿Los Kendai Douji los hallaron? —dijo el líder, Hana, con la voz un poco distorsionada por la máscara.

—Aun no, pero habían encontrado rastros de ellos por aquí.

En ese momento, tres espíritus de tamaño medio aparecieron sobre las ramas de un árbol cerca del grupo. Parecían niños de 6 años por su estatura, estaban descalzos y tenían piel verdosa, sus cabellos estaban atados en dos coletas a los costados de una máscara de madera que tenía dibujada dos líneas para los ojos labios pequeños y dos círculos rojos que representaban las mejillas. Portaban dos brazaletes en cada muñeca y tobillo, vestían un pequeño vestido debajo de placas en forma de gruesas hojas de espadas de doble filo un poco separadas entre sí, dándole la forma a una armadura, y por último llevaban una espada de doble filo. ((Para verlos gráficamente, buscar en la wiki en ingles de SK Kengai Doujis)) Eran los mencionados Kengai Douji, unos shikigamis que su nombre significaba "Niño de la armadura y espada". Luego de que los hayan visto, los shikigamis comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama.

—¡Los hallaron! —Dijo Hana —Vamos, sigámosles.

Sin embargo, ocho cabezas de enormes serpientes blancas se alzaron a unos metros delante del grupo de samuráis. Tuvieron que retroceder ya que algunos caballos se asustaron. Frente a eso, Hana bajó de su corcel, Naka, para caminar con paso que reflejaba su enojo, hasta quedar frente a las cabezas.

—Es Yamata no Orochi, significa que alguien del imperio Asakura ha venido a buscarnos —decía uno de los samuráis de más atrás.

—¡RYU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! –Gritó el joven samurái de armadura demoniaca, haciendo que todos retrocedan del miedo, incluso el OverSoul blanco.

—¡Joven Maestro! —Una de las cabezas se inclinó hasta el samurái, dejando ver que encima de esta se encontraba el sirviente azabache —Anna-sama lo está buscando, y está furiosa.

—¡Ryu! ¡Estoy a punto de dar con los bandidos del idiota de Ryuji y tú vienes a interrumpirme! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Cumplir las órdenes de la Señora Anna, sabe que si no se presenta le irá muy mal —advirtió el mayor.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, las órdenes de su madre eran ley divina. A menos que quiera terminar muerto. El samurái de armadura violeta oscura bufó por debajo de la máscara, para caminar nuevamente a su gran corcel.

—¡Muchachos, tendremos que dejar esto para la próxima, saben perfectamente que si Mamá Anna llama, hay que acudir a menos que queramos probar el infierno.

Muchos de los samuráis se rieron. Dieron vuelta sus caballos para emprender la marcha de regreso al castillo del emperador. Una vez allí, un joven de cabello rubio anaranjado, de 14 años de edad, se dirigía a la habitación de la emperatriz. Allí, la mujer le abrió la mampara para que pase. El joven llevaba un kimono color oscuro, con una capa interior de color blanca y haori color negro. Su cabello estaba desalineado y sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, heredado de su madre, al igual que el color del cabello. La mayor se le quedó viendo con un aspecto serio, y el rubio se lo mantenía.

—Hana… ¿se puede saber a dónde estabas? –preguntó Anna.

—Siguiéndole el paso a la banda de Ryuji, sabes que hace meses que busco a esos bandidos.

—Hace meses que buscas peleas, no a unos pobres matones que dan lastima –dijo con total frialdad la rubia.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Hana…sabes que eres el heredero del Imperio Asakura, compórtate como tal. He cumplido tu capricho de forjarte una armadura de samurái que sea casi idéntica a la armadura de tu setsubun.

—La OverSoul Oni Hana, una armadura que creo con mi furyoku y mis onis cada vez que pierdo la cabeza.

—Cada vez que estás en peligro, Hana. En fin…tengo una misión para ti.

—¿Una misión para mí? –El rubio frunció el ceño, extrañado, pero a la vez le había interesado -¿De qué trata?

—Ha comenzado a crearse conmoción entre los espíritus y los shamanes. Las deidades comienzan a revelarse, los onis atacan más seguido y los humanos son posesionados por miles de espíritus –comenzó a explicar la mayor, caminando un poco.

—Y mi misión es… -seguía a su madre con la mirada.

—Descubrir que está pasando. Lo único que podría afectar de esa forma a todos los espíritus es el Rey de los Espíritus.

—¿Los Grandes Espíritus? ¿Cómo podrían ellos causar tanta conmoción? Siempre han sido pacíficos, además el nuevo rey se unió a ellos hace poco.

—No lo sé, por eso te estoy enviando a ti. También puede estar relacionado con los shamanes rebeldes, pero no estoy todavía muy segura. ¿Aceptas?

—Por supuesto que acepto, ¿pero cómo haré para saber qué ocurre?

—Tal vez sea conveniente que encuentres al alma que vaga entre ambos mundos.

—¿El alma que vaga entre ambos mundos?

—Así es, existe un alma que es capaz de entrar en los Grandes Espíritus y conocer su voluntad, sin embargo su paradero es incierto y no se sabe nada de él.

—¿Una especie de adivino?

—No es un adivino, es como una extensión de los Grandes Espíritus, o mejor dicho…una extensión de los Grandes Espíritus vive en él.

Hana no pudo evitar asombrarse ante eso ¿Existía un ser que poseyera la esencia de los Grandes Espíritus en sus almas, además de los Shaman Kings? La aventura se estaba tornando muy interesante y ya tenía deseos de encontrar esa alma que vagaba entre ambos mundos.

—Una última cosa –dijo el rubio –Esa alma que tú dices… ¿sigue viva?

—Así es, es un ser vivo. Debes buscar la manera de encontrarlo y averiguar qué pasa.

—Bien…en ese caso reuniré a mis hombres y…

—Irás solo –le interrumpió la rubia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que iré solo?! ¡Necesito hombres para hacer el viaje! –aseveró con enojo el rubio.

—Ya te dije, irás solo. Si quieres personas para que te acompañen tendrás que buscarlas tú –sentenció la emperatriz.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Iré solo! –disconforme, Hana salió de la habitación, marcando sus pasos. En lo que Anna solo cerraba sus ojos con paciencia y elegancia.

Esa misma noche, Hana ensillaba a su caballo, omitiendo colocarle la armadura. Era un magnifico animal y el rubio estaba orgulloso de eso. No se había cambiado de ropa, y solo llevaba un poco de comida y cosas para vender en caso que se le termine el dinero en una alforja. Además, el corcel llevaba un arco y flechas colgando. Un rosario de 108 cuentas blancas colgaba de su cuello, y una espada de tuska ito verde con gemas del mismo color y sogas rojas estaba enfundada en el obi de su kimono. Como último arma, llevaba algo escondido en un pañuelo de tela, pero dentro del han eri. Una hitodama color blanco se manifestó al lado de su shaman, a lo que este asintió, cubriéndose la cabeza y el rostro con una tela negra al igual que el haori. Era la hora de marcharse.

Uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta del castillo y el príncipe rubio salió de su hogar cabalgando con gran velocidad. La noche estaba despejada y se veía con claridad la luna llena. Sin embargo, había otra testigo de la marcha de Hana. Una joven de la misma edad del rubio lo estaba vigilando desde uno de los pisos del castillo. Llevaba una armadura plateada que consistía en unas botas en forma de coyote, una placa de protección en el pecho, formada por dos cuadrados intercalados, un guante de metal ajustado a su mano izquierda y otro más grande en su mano derecha con la forma de un búfalo. Por último, un casco de águila que le cubría los ojos y con alas detrás de su cabeza. Las alas se desplegaron y la joven desconocida montó vuelo, siguiendo discretamente al rubio.


	2. La guerrera de armadura plateada

La noche estaba esplendida. El cielo estrellado, coronado por la luna llena, era algo digno de admirar. En el bosque solo se oía la paz y tranquilidad creada por los sonidos característicos de un lugar así. Lo único que alteraba el ambiente era la corrida de un caballo. Naka cabalgaba a gran velocidad mientras su jinete, Hana, observaba hacia los lados, con su rostro aun tapado. En un momento dado, el rubio aligera el paso de su corcel, casi deteniéndose. Tenía un mal presentimiento, ya que gradualmente los sonidos comenzaron a volverse nulos. Naka marchaba con lentitud, él también presentía algo malo.

Casi imperceptiblemente, el ambiente se volvía pesado, pero el caballo se daba cuenta y se estaba alterando. El rubio supo interpretar eso y al oír que algo se acercaba entre los arbustos, espoleó a su corcel para que corra y salga de ahí. El caballo retomó la rápida marcha y justo en ese momento, cientos de demonios Gaki saltaron de los arbustos a perseguirlos. Iban de rama en rama, o por el suelo, pero eran tan veloces que casi alcanzaban al shaman. Para su fortuna, Naka era rápido, así que podía dejarlos atrás, pero por poco. Sin embargo, más demonios se manifestaron unos metros frente a Hana. Así que, sin detener a Naka en ningún momento, tomó su arco.

—¡Sakurai in Arco! –ordenó.

En ese momento, la hitodama blanca se manifestó al lado de su shaman, posesionando el arco. Este tomó una apariencia demoníaca de color naranja, con la cuerda de energía. Cuando el rubio la estiró como si fuese a disparar, una flecha de tonalidad anaranjada se manifestó. Al disparar con gran puntería, la flecha voló con velocidad, creando una estela que aumentaba de envergadura. Laflecha y la estela atravesaban y destruían a los Gaki de adelanté, permitiéndole el paso a su corcel. Entre disparos hacia el frente y hacia atrás, Hana llegó a un claro en el bosque. Los gaki seguían apareciendo y persiguiéndolo. Sin embargo, desde el otro lado del claro, una enorme esfera de energía oscura avanzaba directo a él. Sin perder tiempo, apuntó a dicha esfera y volvió a disparar. Esta vez era una flecha recta y al chocar con su objetivo, ambas colapsaron.

Los gakis se detuvieron, rodeando a Hana mientras dos tipos se colocaron frente a este. Por sus harapos, se notaba que eran bandidos de unos 30 años o más, pero su aura les delataba que eran shamanes. El rubio se bajó del corcel, parándose frente a los hombres, que estos tenían feas cicatrices en sus rostros.

—Por la calidad de tus ropas y el caballo, se nota que eres alguien de la realeza –dijo uno de ellos. Tenía cabello negro y ropa gris.

—Tal vez seas un shaman, pero con ese estúpido arco no lograrás nada –continuó el restante. De cabello rojo y ropas azules. Ambos tenían un tono soberbio.

—Juju, ¿realmente creen que con un par de gakis van a vencerme? –respondió con burla el rubio.

—Creído… ¡MATENLO! –Ambos mostraron un talismán de conjuros cada uno, haciendo que losgakis se abalancen hacia Hana.

—¡Naka, corre! –el rubio le dio una palmada a su caballo, haciendo que este huya mientras él disparaba una flecha para dejarle el camino libre.

Los gakis estaban a centímetros de Hana, pero este último logró esquivarlos, saltando hacia un lado. En eso, la posesión en el arco se volvió una simple aura naranja que se traspasó a la espada que colgaba del obi (cinturón de los kimonos). Soltó el arco para tomar el mango de su katana, dándose la vuelta y posicionándose para encarar a los demonios. Estos ya estaban a punto de alcanzarlo nuevamente, pero el rubio desenfundó su arma, liberando un resplandor blanco y una cuchilla negra que destruía a los gakis mientras avanzaba. Cuando el resplandor cesó, Hana tenía el cuerpo tirado hacia adelante, las piernas abiertas y su mano izquierda en el suelo, mientras la derecha sostenía la katana y la O.S recién creada. Era una posesión simple, nivel uno o dos como mucho. La espada y el brazo estaban rodeados de un aura anaranjada, aumentando su densidad. Ante esto, los bandidos no pudieron evitar reírse.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¿En serio crees que con una posesión como esa vas a poder vencernos? –comentó el azabache en forma de burla.

—Es todo lo que necesito –respondió Hana con un tono malicioso, mientras se paraba correctamente.

Esa respuesta hizo estallar en rabia a los sujetos, así que llamaron a más de los demonios que tenían a sus órdenes. Los gakis saltaban y corrían hacia el rubio, y este solo sonrió de medio lado. Lo único que hizo fue empezar a blandear su espada con gran destreza, cortando a todos los demonios que se le aparecían, sin moverse mucho de su lugar. Ninguno llegaba a tocarlo y los bandidos gritaban del dolor con cada demonio destruido. Finalmente, no quedó ningún gaki, y los dos hombres se revolcaban en el suelo del dolor. Un poco de sangre les resbalaba por la comisura de los labios de ambos. El rubio se acercó lentamente hasta ellos, con la cabeza un poco gacha, por lo que los ojos no se les veían por la sombra creada por su pañuelo.

—M…miserable ¿Q…qué fue eso? –preguntaba medio tartamudo el pelirrojo.

—Mi espíritu acompañante es un shinigami. Así que, con cada corte, su furyoku era asesinado. Les tomaría mucho más tiempo reponerse, ya que no solo están cansados, sino que están heridos espiritualmente –explicó con cierto tono macabro el rubio. Hana ya estaba delante de ellos y alzó su espada, dando la sensación que los iba a matar –¿Unas últimas palabras?

—¡No nos mates! –gritó el azabache.

—¡Perdónanos la vida!

—Ustedes mataron a muchas personas, y esos gakis son sus almas ¿no es así? –preguntó con tono severo.

—¡SI, ES CIERTO! –Gritó el pelirrojo.

—Pues bien, presten mucha atención. No los voy a matar, pero quemaran todos los talismanes que usan para manipularlos –ordenó Hana.

—S…si, pero por favor no nos mates –imploró el azabache.

—¡Ahora!

No pasaron diez minutos, que los bandidos hicieron una fogata y estaban destruyendo sus talismanes. Hana los observaba de brazos cruzados, sin la O.S y con la katana enfundaba nuevamente. Cuando no quedó ninguno de los papeles, unos 500 gakis se encontraban furiosos, gritando y saltando. Estuvieron a punto de atacar a los tres, pero Hana extrajo su rosario blanco del cuello, moviéndolo hacia un costado para que las cuentas suenen por el roce. Ese sonido hizo que los demonios salgan expulsados por la energía que Hana impregnó en dicho artefacto sagrado.

—Será un poco difícil, siendo tantos –decía el rubio.

—En ese caso te ayudaré.

Una extraña voz femenina se oyó desde el cielo. Allí, la misma desconocida de armadura plateada se encontraba flotando con una pose muy elegante. Los tres se giraron a verla, notando que parecía ser alguien joven y rubia por la trenza que sobresalía de la máscara de águila. La joven bajó hasta el suelo, parándose a unos metros delante del rubio que la observaba con una mirada seria.

—¿Ayudarme dices?

—Esos idiotas no poseen poderes en estos momentos y estoy segura que quieres salvar las almas de esos shamanes que se transformaron en gakis –explicó sin darse la vuelta.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó el rubio aún encapuchado.

—Sé más de lo que crees –aseguró con confianza.

Eso a Hana le extrañó y cayó mal a la vez. En fin, la desconocida extrajo un rosario celeste del vestido negro que tenía debajo de la armadura. El rubio desconfiaba un poco, sin embargo necesitaba ayuda verdaderamente. Finalmente, el rubio se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la desconocida. Ambos estaban escondiendo sus rostros, pero la joven parecía tener más confianza, incluso parecía que sabía quién era Hana. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, para luego asentir al mismo tiempo. Los dos se pusieron en posición, estirando sus rosarios, para inyectar su furyoku en ellos. La ceremonia de purificación daría inicio.

Los gakis se abalanzaron contra los dos jóvenes, mientras estos estiraron su mano con los rosarios, recitando un conjuro budista. De a poco, comenzaban a eliminar las energías demoníacas de los demonios. Era como si ambos danzasen un baile que solo ellos comprendían, donde el sonido rítmico de los rosarios eran idénticos, formando una melodía purificadora. Los bandidos estaban sorprendidos por la magnificencia de los shamanes. Sus movimientos eran casi idénticos, la melodía exacta, era como si hubiesen sido entrenados por la misma persona. Entre movimientos y movimientos, el pañuelo que cubría el rostro de Hana se desató para caerse a un lado, descubriéndolo.

Finalmente, los dos jóvenes agitaron por última vez los rosarios, quedando espalda con espalda mientras terminaban el conjuro con un "¡Hacedlo!" En ese momento, los últimos gakis que quedaban se deformaron, gritando con todas sus fuerzas para luego destruirse. El lugar había quedado regado de cristales blanquecinos que flotaban en el aire. Los dos shamanes se veían un poco cansados, pero se enderezaron para luego guardar sus rosarios. Los dos bandidos estaban anonadados, pero el azabache fue el primero en hablar.

—Ya…acabaron.

En ese instante, los fragmentos volvieron a unirse, retomando sus verdaderas formas. 500 personas, entre ellos niños, ancianos, mujeres y hombres volvieron a ser quienes eran. Algunos se abrazaban por ser familiares, otros lloraban por su muerte, pero todos estaban agradecidos con los dos desconocidos. La mayoría tenía ropas parecidas a Hana y los bandidos. Todos, absolutamente todos, se arrodillaron ante ambos jóvenes, demostrándole su gratitud con devoción y felicidad. Hana se sentía incómodo ante eso, pero estaba alegre de ver que había salvado a todas esas almas. Luego de un rato, todas esas almas lograron el descanso eterno.

—Que sus almas consigan la paz en los Grandes Espíritus –dijo la rubia enmascarada con una leve sonrisa.

—Oye…esos movimientos eran de…-comenzó a decir Hana.

—Ya luego hablaremos –la desconocida lo interrumpió. Flexionó sus piernas levemente para tomar el vuelo y alejarse de ellos, sin decir nada.

—Que tipa más rara –comentó el pelirrojo.

—¡Ustedes dos! –Hana se dio la vuelta estando furioso –si se les ocurre volver a asesinar a alguien, les juro que me enteraré y los mataré a ustedes dos –amenazó con un tono que daba miedo.

—Y…¿Qu…quién eres? –dijo tartamudeando y temblando el azabache.

—El futuro heredero del Imperio Asakura, Hana Asakura.

El apellido Asakura era más que conocido por esos lugares. Hana ya lo había dicho, era la familia que gobernaba ese territorio. Así que oir una amenaza de un Asakura era de temer. Los bandidos se abrazaron temblando, jurando que no iban a volver a asesinar a nadie. Una vez que Hana se aseguró de "traumarlos" lo suficiente, chifló con fuerza. En ese momento, Naka apareció galopando a toda velocidad, deteniéndose a centímetros de su jinete. El rubio tomó su arco y su pañuelo negro, volviéndose a poner este último de manera que vuelva a cubrir su rostro.

Nuevamente, volvió a montar a su caballo, alejándose de aquel claro con gran velocidad. No pensaba cabalgar demasiado, tal vez una hora más para luego descansar. Pero mientras tanto, Hana estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Lo que acababa de pasar era el dueño de su mente en estos momentos, o mejor dicho, la dueña era la desconocida.

—Esos movimientos eran muy similares al estilo de mi madre –decía para sí –Esa guerrera de armadura plateada…me preguntó quién será.

_**Continuará…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Okey, segundo capítulo de mi primer fic de mundo alternativo de Flowers. Primero y principal, quería pedir disculpas si en algunos capítulos uso tecnicismo (ya sea en el vocabulario de Shaman King o en partes de una armadura o espada) hay veces que no me doy cuenta y se me escapa alguna que otra. Así que trataré de no hacerlo o de hacer una especie de mini glosario al principio o al final del cap (lo más probable es que use la segunda opción XD me gusta usar tecnicismo jaja) Segundo, como siempre he sido de los que tratan de apegarse lo más posible al manga (irónico que diga esto en un fic de un mundo paralelo no? XD) en este fic voy a tratar de buscarle la vuelta de tuerca para usar cosas del manga original en este fic. (Ej: ¿Dónde se vio usando Hana un arco? Hay una razón y en el siguiente lo van a ver) En fin, cantidad de capítulos…no tengo idea de por ahora. Así que espero que lo disfruten.

Como siempre, estoy muy agradecido por los reviews y favoritos que me dejan. Ya que son las razones para seguir (Mi regla: No hay reviews, no hay nuevo cap XD) con cada capítulo de una historia.


End file.
